


Fuck You, You're Impossible, Kiss Me

by UnderwhelmingAlchemist



Series: Bucky Barnes is Bad at Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Sam are roommates, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Short, That trailer made me so excited, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, so I wrote a sambucky fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwhelmingAlchemist/pseuds/UnderwhelmingAlchemist
Summary: Bucky attempts to confess to Sam via traditional Valentine's Day gifts. Except he's not really good at Valentine's Day. Or romance. Or Sam Wilson. One of three Bucky slash fics written for Valentine's Day 2021.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky Barnes is Bad at Valentine's Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161443
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	Fuck You, You're Impossible, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So the new TFATWS trailer dropped and the leg thing inspired a brand-new obsession with SamBucky. So here I am, writing a fic with a character I’ve never written before, crossing my fingers and hoping for the best. My Sam is brand-new, so he definitely needs some improvement, but I hope you won’t hold that against me. 
> 
> Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day!

Bucky stared at the shelf in front of him, surveying the assortment of heart-shaped boxes of chocolates. It had been a long time since he’d done the whole “Valentine’s Day” thing, and it had changed a lot since the 30’s and 40’s. It was a lot more commercialized, of course, just like everything else in the twenty-first century, and there was now an entire section at the store he was in that was filled with hearts and teddy bears and chocolates. And that wasn’t including the section of the card isle and the flowers up at the front of the store.

All the slogans said things about love and being together forever and other cheesy things that he didn’t think the man he was shopping for would appreciate very much. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. It wasn’t like he’d be able to find a teddy bear holding a heart that said “you’re actually the worst and one of the most insufferable people I’ve ever met but apparently I have a thing for that and we keep doing what I think is flirting and I might be misreading the situation entirely because I’m bad at this but I really want to kiss you on the mouth and this is the best way I can think of to do it”. Yeah, that might be a little wordy. And not very romantic.

After a long time of just staring at the chocolates and listening to music from an era he’d completely missed echo around the huge store that housed maybe three people, he made his way over to the card isle. It was late enough at night (or early enough in the morning) that it was blissfully empty, just like the rest of the place. He tended to do his shopping at 24-hour stores where he could get his groceries in peace without having to deal with people. It was especially nice now that nobody could see him frowning at card after card until he found one that he liked. Well, maybe ‘liked’ was too strong of a term. But he could work with it. 

He was about to check out before he decided to pick up some flowers. He picked an actually nice bouquet with a variety of blooms he didn’t know the name of with a couple roses thrown in for good measure. He went to the self-checkout, and a couple minutes later he was walking out of the store with the flowers and card and a sense of accomplishment. 

That sense of accomplishment lasted about twenty minutes. Then he was faced with the task of actually writing in the card.

For a long time, he just stared at the card. It was one of those merchandizing things the Avengers had signed off on forever ago. The front had a picture of the Captain America shield with a heart instead of the star and pink stripes instead of red. The inside bore the slogan “my love for you is stronger than vibranium”. It was completely ridiculous, in Bucky’s opinion. But Sam might find it mildly amusing. Either that or he would hate it. He was suddenly regretting purchasing it. 

The first thing he did was use a sharpie to scribble out the horrible caption on the inside. Then he grabbed an actual pen and tried to think of something to replace it. 

_Sam-_ the note began. Then he sat there, tapping the back of the pen against his lips as he sat in silence. The apartment was quiet. He knew Sam was sleeping in the other room. They’d been sharing an apartment for the better part of a year, and they still bickered over the smallest things. Bucky hated it. But he also loved it. Which was a strange dichotomy to reconcile in his mind. 

He started again, _Look, I know I might be misreading this. No surprise there. I’m not good with people. But if we’re going to keep doing this flirting thing (is it flirting?) we may as well actually do something about it. If you’re going to keep getting in my face and getting really close to me, you could at least kiss me while you’re in my personal space. Might make it a little more tolerable. Anyways, fuck you, you’re impossible, insert something about Valentine’s Day, kiss me._

For a while he sat there, reading and rereading the note. Was his handwriting too messy? No, it was fine. Matched the tone of the words. Would Sam be able to read it? Well, if he couldn’t, that gave him an out if he needed one. He’d been thinking about this whole thing for weeks, but there was still a chance he’d want to back out at the last moment. 

The thought crossed his mind that he could just rip up the card and throw the flowers in the dumpster outside. He didn’t need to go through with it. 

But if he didn’t, what then? Most confusing emotions that he wasn’t dealing with? More flirting that went nowhere? No, this would at least give him some sort of closure. And if Sam rejected him, it might be awkward, but it wasn’t the end of the world. He had a lot of practice with quietly dying inside while acting like nothing was wrong.

After a moment’s consideration, he decided against throwing away the card. Instead he just propped up the card next to the bouquet lying on the table. Then he decided that he could do a little better than that and went to find a vase. 

Of course they didn’t own a vase.

Bucky tried to use a water glass, but it nearly tipped over and spilled the water across the table. He ended up using a series of objects from the kitchen to prop it up, and it ended up looking more cluttered and chaotic than it would have been if he’d just left them lying on the table. But at least he’d made the effort. 

With that, he went to bed. 

He hadn’t accounted for the fact that Sam woke up far earlier than he did, and that his first reaction to reading the card would be to wake him up. 

At about six AM, he was woken up by an insistent, “Buck. Buck. _Bucky Barnes_ wake up.” When he didn’t stir, his footsteps faded, then returned. Something soft hit his head. He finally opened his eyes, finding himself under a pillow that definitely wasn’t his. He groaned and pushed it aside, rolling onto his side to look at the man standing in his doorway.

“What?” he muttered groggily, blinking at the shape of Sam Wilson, clad in his usual running attire, standing in the doorway. 

“What do you mean, ‘what’?” 

“I mean why the fuck are you waking me up so goddamn early?” he complained, pushing himself up into a sitting position. 

“Take a wild guess.”

It took him a full minute to remember the flowers and the card, and even then, it was only because he registered that Sam was holding the card between his fingers. “Oh. Fuck.”

“Yeah, not exactly the most romantic card I’ve ever gotten.”

“Like you’ve got a ton of suitors lining up to send you romantic letters.”

“Shut up and go brush your teeth.”

Bucky frowned. “What?”

“You want me to kiss you? Go brush your damn teeth first.”

Well that got his attention. For once he actually did what Sam asked him, stumbling out of bed and heading to the bathroom to scrub his teeth. Sam followed him and leaned in the doorway as he watched Bucky brush. Once he’d spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth, Sam closed the short distance between them, grabbed Bucky’s shirt with both hands, and hauled him into a kiss.

It was more intense than Bucky had anticipated. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands. It had been a while since he’d kissed someone. Eventually he settled on sliding his arms around his waist, pulling Sam flush against his body. He was warm. Bucky always ran cold, and the warmth of another person’s body was something he had recent experience with. But now that he had it, he didn’t want to give it up. 

Sam broke the kiss after a long moment. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Yeah, well you’re not all rainbows and sunshine yourself,” Bucky retorted, despite the fact that he was feeling a little dazed.

“You’re going to make me miss my run, aren’t you?”

“Take it later.” With that, Bucky leaned in to kiss him again. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at the whole ‘Valentine’s Day’ thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! I don't really have a blog theme, but I post about Marvel a lot [@underwhelmingalchemist](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/underwhelmingalchemist)
> 
> **Edit: my boyfriend just gave me a Valentine's Day card that said 'my love for you is indeed stronger than vibranium". Our relationship has peaked.**


End file.
